Caught in the act
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Request from One Piece fanforall2. While Smoker is looking for Tashigi he catches two people he never thought he would see together. It doesn't help that he can't stop looking at them. Crocodile/Luffy, Smoker/Ace yaoi don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I hope everyone is having a good week. Now I'm back with another One Piece story. I'm so back in love with One Piece. Now this idea sparked from a prompt at the One Piece fan for all kink meme. I love those they're so much fun to do, plus they help spark plot bunnies. Anyway the requester asked for Crocodile/Luffy a crack couple that really caught my attention. I love writing crack couples they're so much fun to me. So when I saw this prompt I knew I couldn't pass it up.

Now with "Nee" I used the Japanese sound system so to me it sounds like "Neh". I hope I don't confuse anyone.

Now with other further ado let's begin. ^^

One Piece

Caught in the act

Smoker sighed as he sit back taking a drink of the ale he bought earlier. He looked around seeing his men enjoy the bar they were in. He groaned as he watched some of his men become so drunk they couldn't walk straight while others tried picking up some of the local girls. He could feel his eye twitch as he sat back trying to enjoy the ale he bought. It's been a while since he had a break.

Between chasing the Strawhats and the craziness that happened in Marineford he accepted the much needed break. Although he was glad, that idiot Fire Fist was alright. He didn't agree with the execution in the first place. He hated that he couldn't say anything, but what could he do? At least that was all in the past now and he could relax for a bit.

He didn't want to go out, but Tashigi insisted that he gets some fresh air after being on the Marine ship for so long. After she begged him for the twentieth time, he finally buckled down and agreed. Now he was rethinking his decision as he watched some of his men act as if they haven't been on shore before. He looked around for Tashigi, but he couldn't find her in the crowd. He shook his head _She drags me in here and then disappears claiming to get some more drinks. Now I can't find her. I hope she didn't lose her glasses again. That's something I don't need._ he thought scanning the crowd for her again.

When he didn't see her he quickly finished his ale, laid his money on the table, and got up. He picked up his jutte and walked out the door. He knew Tashigi could take care of herself, but he would still like to know where she was. Since she had a bad habit of walking around a new town without her glasses Smoker always made sure to keep her in his vicinity. Just in case, he had to stop her from walking down a path that lead to either the bad part of town or the red light district.

As Smoker walked outside looking for his clumsy officer, a strange sound caught his attention. He stopped walking as he tried listening for the sound again. He heard it this time it sounded more like a giggle than the strange mumble he heard before. He listened for it again trying to pinpoint the location of the sound. He didn't have to wait for long though as the same sound happened again.

Smoker started walking forward trying to find the source of the sound. He figured that if he followed the sound then maybe he would find Tashigi. He hoped that this time she found a suitable guy to talk with. He didn't want to save her from a brothel...again. He shook his head _If she wore her glasses more often she wouldn't get into half of these messes._ He thought giving an exasperated sigh.

As he walked by one alley way he stopped when something caught his attention. He walked back his eyes widening slightly at the sight before him. He found the source of the sound. He didn't know it would be from the captain of the Strawhats pressed against Crocodile. His arms around Crocodile's neck as Crocodile kissed him as if the world was going to end. From the look on Luffy's face Luffy wasn't objecting. He kissed him back with the same intensity.

Smoker knew he should walk away, but at the same time he was in front of two of the most infamous criminals in the Grand Line. He could use this time when their defense was down to arrest them. The only problem was he couldn't move at the moment. He couldn't take his eyes away from the couple. Luffy and Crocodile were too wrapped up in each other to notice him either much to Smoker's relief.

He knew he should make his presence known. He's a marine after all, but his curiosity wouldn't let him move. Luffy giggled as Crocodile kissed his neck. He nuzzled his cheek, "That tickles Crocodile," he whispered.

Crocodile smirked against his neck, "Then maybe I should do it again." He kissed Luffy's neck again as Luffy turned his head to the side panting softly, "C-Crocodile..."

He opened his eyes his body tensing instantly the minute he saw their audience. Crocodile stopped placing kisses on his neck as he looked up, "Luffy? What's wrong?"

Luffy didn't take his eyes away from Smoker as Smoker stared back with the same bewildered look. Crocodile looked over following Luffy's gaze until he was looking into the eyes of the Marine. He looked between Smoker and Luffy a smirk slowly appearing on his face as Luffy continued to stare at Smoker. Smoker swallowed when Crocodile smirked liked that he knew he had something up his sleeve.

Crocodile turned back to Luffy who was trying to push him away.

"Crocodile we have to leave Smoker is right there!" Luffy said frantically as he continued in his effort to push Crocodile away from him. Luffy loved spending time with Crocodile, but he didn't want to get arrested after seeing Impel Down and Enies Lobby Luffy had enough of jail. Besides, he didn't want Crocodile to go back to jail after he just got out. Luffy tried pushing him harder, but Crocodile just tighten his hold.

Luffy let out a frustrated groan, "Crocodile come on we have to get moving."

Crocodile shook his head as he nuzzled Luffy's neck loving the soft moan that fell from Luffy's lips.

"We don't have to go anywhere Luffy." Crocodile whispered in a deep, husky tone. A tone he knew Luffy loved to hear. He smirked when Luffy nuzzled back against him, "But...Smoker...he can arrest us..."

Crocodile looked back over at Smoker who didn't move from the spot. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it when Crocodile licked a long trail up Luffy's neck. Luffy turned his head away from Smoker, as if he didn't catch him with an ex Shichibukai, back to Crocodile. He arched his back moaning softly as he started running his fingers through Crocodile's hair.

Crocodile smirked, "He won't be arresting anyone anytime soon."

"Crocodile..." Luffy said softly pulling Crocodile's head closer to his neck as Crocodile continued licking and kissing his soft skin. He could see Smoker from the corner of his eye. He noticed Smoker fighting with himself as tried to look away. He smirked at Smoker again before turning his attention back to Luffy. He leaned forward brushing his lips against Luffy's as Luffy shivered under him.

"Crocodile..." Luffy groaned looking at him with half lidded eyes. Smoker was long forgotten as Crocodile continued brushing his lips against Luffy's before slowly closing the gap between them.

"Luffy..." Crocodile moaned softly pressing his lips against Luffy's as Luffy kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck. Crocodile pushed Luffy back against the wall kissing him as deeply as before. Smoker swallowed he didn't want to admit that the scene in front of him was hot. He didn't want to admit that Luffy and Crocodile looked strangely good together. He knew he should look away, but part of him wanted to continue while part of him wanted to get his handcuffs out so he could haul them out to jail.

He was taken from his thoughts however by a low moan. Luffy started kissing and licking Crocodile's neck as Crocodile moaned running his hand up and down Luffy's back. Smoker saw his hook nestled in the wall providing Luffy with a makeshift seat as he wrapped his legs around Crocodile's waist. Crocodile looked at Smoker from the corner of his eye again. He smirked as he watched the internal battle continue in Smoker. Crocodile was taken away from his thoughts by Luffy who continued his exploration of his neck.

"Nee Crocodile..." Luffy whispered placing a small kiss on his lips before going back down to his neck.

Crocodile groaned as his hand trailed lower cupping Luffy's backside, "Yeah..."

Luffy groaned pushing his body into Crocodile's as he started to grind his hips against him. He leaned towards his ear, "C-Can you use your voice?"

"What voice Luffy?" Crocodile asked knowing the type of voice Luffy wanted, but he loved hearing the answer. Luffy groaned as he sighed wantonly, "You know...your special voice..."

"You mean when I tell you how much I can't wait to hear you scream my name? When I tell you how damn cute you are and how crazy it drives me." Crocodile said in a deep husky tone each word dripping in lust and honey.

Smoker swallowed as Luffy nodded with a smile, "Yeah that one...use that one... nee Crocodile..."

"Yes Luffy?" Crocodile whispered as Luffy arched his back sighing happily. He leaned back looking in Crocodile's eyes as he smiled, "Kiss me..."

Crocodile chuckled softly as he leaned forward, "So damn cute..."

As he captured Luffy's lips in a kiss Smoker didn't want to admit how uncomfortable his pants were becoming at the moment.

Smoker wanted to look away. Smoker knew he should walk away. Smoker knew that he should either walk away or get his cuffs out and arrest them. He didn't know why his mind wasn't working with his body. He averted his eyes from the couple. He turned to walk away when he heard Luffy gasp. He bit his lip trying his hardest not to look back at them, but he was losing the battle slowly. He bit his lip harder when he heard Luffy's moan and Crocodile's soft chuckle. He took a breath counting to three as he started to walk away until he heard Crocodile say, "I can't wait to lick you like an ice cream cone Luffy. Maybe we should use the ice cream again..."

Smoker knew he was in trouble when he heard Luffy's response, "But Sanji will get mad again..."

"No worries I bought our own personal box of ice cream. With your favorite sauce Luffy...chocolate..." Crocodile whispered as Luffy moaned. Smoker assumed he crushed his lips against Crocodile's again because all he heard was silence. He didn't want to turn around, but the ale he drank earlier clouded his judgment. He turned around cursing instantly when he did.

Luffy was kissing Crocodile with as much force as before. Luffy arched his back pushing his body closer to Crocodile. Crocodile groaned turning his head to the side to breath out of his nose as he started grinding his hips against Luffy's. Smoker cursed inwardly again he knew looking back over here was bad, but his damn mind couldn't help it. Now it was starting to bring up images of a certain freckled pirate something else he didn't need right now.

If Crocodile wasn't busy trying to grind Luffy into the wall behind them he would have smirked at Smoker. He knew that nothing would bother the Marine more than hearing him talk in his most sensuous voice to Luffy, especially if he hasn't gotten any in a while. Besides Crocodile figured he could kill two birds with one stone. He could spend time with his lover while pissing Smoker off at the same time. He smiled in the kiss he loved when a plan came together. The sounds Luffy was making put icing on the cake for him. Luffy was too damn cute for his own good.

Crocodile broke the kiss going down Luffy's neck as Luffy moaned running his fingers through his hair. He saw Smoker out of the corner of his eye trying to turn away, but his feet were still rooted to the ground. Crocodile smirked placing another kiss on Luffy's neck before nuzzling his cheek again, "You remember the chocolate sauce don't you Luffy..."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah we got all sticky...the kitchen was so messy..."

Crocodile's smirked widened slightly, "It was worth it though..." He licked up Luffy's neck again as Luffy moaned leaning his head back so Crocodile could have more access to his neck.

Crocodile groaned as he leaned up towards Luffy's ear. He knew how this would look from Smoker's point of view, but he was slowly starting to forget Smoker's presence at the moment.

He licked the shell of his ear loving the shiver that went through Luffy's body.

Luffy gripped his hair, "Nee...Crocodile..."

"Luffy...Luffy..." Crocodile whispered as Luffy moaned running his fingers through his hair, "Nee...C-Crocodile..."

"Luffy...Luffy..."

"C-Crocodile..."

"Luffy...ahh...more..." Crocodile moaned in his ear. Luffy moaned his eyes widening at the memory that flashed through his eyes. Crocodile leaned back giving a small smile at the look in Luffy's eyes. They were filled with need, desire, and a hunger Crocodile knew too well. They weren't filled with the fear he saw earlier which made Crocodile happy. Luffy pulled Crocodile's head towards his for a hungry kiss. Meanwhile Smoker swallowed the lump in his dry throat. He hoped that his body could stay in control until he was alone in his room. It was going to be a long night.

Smoker used the last of his willpower to turn away. This was becoming too much. He knew Crocodile was an evil man, but he had no idea he could be like this. He turned his head to the side to look at Luffy. Luffy was too far gone now as he kissed Crocodile with a renew sense of hunger. He noticed that Crocodile stopped messing with him as he kissed Luffy back with the same hunger. Crocodile groaned deeply as Luffy moaned running his fingers through Crocodile's hair. Crocodile turned his head to the side to breath of his nose as he grinded against Luffy.

Luffy moaned breaking the kiss as he moaned deeply. He leaned towards Crocodile's ear panting softly.

"Crocodile...I'm hungry..." Luffy purred.

Crocodile groaned knowing what naughty things that tone entailed. Crocodile kissed him one more time before pulling away, "Then let's get you home so I can feed you, before I feed you in this alley."

Luffy giggled slyly, "That didn't stop us before..."

Crocodile bit his lip as Luffy giggled again. Crocodile nipped his neck, "Damn tease..."

Luffy giggled as he ground his hips against Crocodile's, "I don't know what you mean..."

He giggled harder as Crocodile growled softly against his neck, "I swear you're going to be the death of me."

Luffy smiled, "No I won't Zoro said he'll kill you first remember."

Crocodile scoffed, "If he doesn't want the secret about what he did with the chef in your doctor's sickbay to come out he'll leave me alone."

Luffy giggled placing a kiss on Crocodile's cheek, "Zoro likes you don't worry. Um what did they do?"

Crocodile chuckled, "I'll tell you later Luffy. I believe we have other things that need our attention right now."

Luffy giggled as he nodded, "That's true,"

Crocodile smiled placing a small kiss on Luffy's lips before turning towards Smoker. Smoker had turned half way away from them from sheer willpower. However Crocodile could see that he was noticing them from the corner of his eye. Crocodile smirked, "Sorry Smoker, but the next part of the show isn't free. See ya."

Luffy turned to Smoker mischief lying underneath his hazy eyes as he smiled. He waved, "Bye Smoker see ya later."

Crocodile gave him a another smirk as he disappeared in a flurry of sand with a waving Luffy.

Smoker stood there shocked at what he just witnessed. He couldn't even grab his trademark cigars. His mind just couldn't process that request. He took a breath running a shaky hand through his hair. _Did that really just happen? Did I really see Strawhat and Crocodile together? Was that a dream? _

While his mind was going over the different possibilities and reasons he didn't hear a voice calling him.

"Captain Smoker, Captain Smoker, Smoker!"

Smoker snapped out of his daze as he looked over his shoulder noticing Tashigi behind him. Tashigi smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about the wait captain, but someone in the bar took my sword. So I had to chase him all over town before I could catch him, but I did and I got my sword back." She held her sword up triumphantly as Smoker nodded, "That's good Tashigi I'm glad you got your sword back."

Tashigi smiled, "Thanks captain, well, the night is still young. Do you want to go back to the bar?"

Smoker thought about it, but after what he saw tonight he would rather be in his quarters. Smoker shook his head, "No thanks Tashigi. I think I saw enough of my men act a fool tonight. How about tomorrow night?"

Tashigi looked disappointed at first until Smoker offered to go out tomorrow. Tashigi lighten up as she nodded, "Ok captain,"

Smoker nodded as he raised his hand, "I'll see you tomorrow morning Tashigi. Have a good night and please wear your glasses."

Tashigi smiled sheepishly as she waved back, "I will sir, good night."

Smoker nodded before walking back to his ship. Tashigi watched him for awhile before turning back to the bar. She hoped she could start relaxing tonight. She noticed that Smoker acted a little off, but she didn't think too hard about it. Smoker always acted different after a couple of drinks. She scratched her head as she walked to back to the bar, not knowing that Smoker had an internal battle going on inside him.

Smoker couldn't get the image of Luffy pressed against Crocodile out of his mind. Every time he thought about it his pants became tighter and tighter. It was madness. After all his marine training the image of Luffy moaning softly as Crocodile nipped and kissed his neck would be in his mind forever. He tried shaking his head, but it didn't work. The images were still there. He tried all the exercises that he was taught, but it didn't work. None of it worked and he couldn't take it.

What made the memories worse was the smirk on Crocodile's face. He could still see it as Luffy writhed under him. He could still hear Crocodile's voice dripping with lust and naughty promises. It reminded him of a certain pirate that loved to use that same voice against him. Smoker grit his teeth together _He_ _probably was talking to him. Great that voice is going to be stuck in my head along with an image of him. Damn it._

He was relieved when he arrived on his ship. He walked to his room trying his hardest to light his cigars, but it didn't work. He could still hear Luffy's laugh, Crocodile's moans, and an image that would have him seeing ice cream differently for awhile. He leaned back against the door closing his eyes to try and focus his mind. He banged his fist against the door when it didn't work. All it did was succeed in making his pants become very uncomfortable.

Smoker groaned laying his head back against the door. _There's nothing I can do to get rid of these images. All I can do is think of that idiot and the sounds he makes. Oh well might as well take care of this. If I don't it'll drive me crazy. _

After he made his mind up, he took a breath slowly slipping his hand in his pants. Before he could take care of his problem, he heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. He blinked before looking up at the figure sitting on his desk.

"Nee Taisa I see you missed me more than I thought."

Smoker blinked, this wasn't happening, "Portgas?"

He heard the person chuckle again. Smoker could tell that Ace smiled he could hear it in his voice.

"Yep it's me. Nee Taisa it's been so long. I've missed you have you missed me?" Ace said in that sensuous tone that got to Smoker. Had this been a different situation Smoker could have fought off his advances and continue to play along with him until either one of them snapped. Tonight, however, Smoker was at his wit's end. Smoker took his hand out of his pants slowly. He could feel Ace's eyes on him as he slid his jacket off. He could hear Ace's intake of breath as he watched him. Normally Smoker would have love to gloat about this, but he wanted to hear the sounds Ace made now.

He walked over to Ace cupping his cheek as he looked deep in Ace's eyes. Ace swallowed wrapping his arms around Smoker's neck, "Nee Taisa..."

Smoker leaned forward, "Ace..."

Ace eyes widened as Smoker closed the gap between them. Smoker rarely called him Ace so he could take small happiness in knowing that at least he was able to surprise the brat for once. Smoker would mess with him more, but there was something he needed to take care of. Besides Smoker was a man, a human, and a tough marine, but there was only so much he could take. Ace smiled in the kiss. He never felt Smoker kiss him so hungrily before. It felt great to be here against Smoker again. Ace wanted to laugh he was so happy.

_I_ _have to remember to thank Luffy and Crocodile for telling me Smoker was here._ Ace thought as Smoker pushed him against the desk. He figured he could thank them later. Once he could walk and think straight again.

Meanwhile in Crocodile's room Crocodile smirked as he looked out the window. He chuckled _You're welcome Fire Fist. Hmm he was right messing with Smoker is fun. I wonder what should I do next?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Luffy walked up behind him placing a familiar bottle of chocolate sauce in his hand. Luffy leaned up kissing Crocodile's neck before going towards his ear, "Crocodile..."

Crocodile groaned softly as he turned around. Luffy smiled wrapping his arms around his neck. Crocodile smirked as he leaned down to kiss Luffy. He could think about that later. He had something more important to tend to now and a bowl of ice cream to finish.

Wasn't that cute and hot at the same time. After writing this I have found my new crack OTP. I hope you guys enjoyed this because this was very fun to write. I might do some more for these two since the plot bunnies and my muse are in a conspiracy against me. After months, they finally make their voice known. Anyway have a good day everyone bye ^^


	2. A small omake

Hi guys here's a small Luffy/Crocodile drabble. It can connect to _Caught in the Act_, but in an omake sort of way. I have a new and longer Crocodile/Luffy story in the works and one I'm trying to finish, but it's hard since I love it so much. Anyway here's a small Crocodile/Luffy drabble. ^^

Oh and there is a small spoiler for anyone not reading the current manga. This happens after the crew gets back together after a two-year break.

I don't own One Piece Oda-sensei does.

Now let's begin. ^^

One Piece

A Familiar Face

"Hey isn't that Crocodile?" Nami asked noticing the ex Shichibukai at the bar. Robin looked over with a nod. "Yes that's him. I wonder what he's doing in a restaurant like this."

"He doesn't normally eat in a place like this?" Nami asked.

Robin shook her head, "His normal places are five star gourmet restaurants. Not a friendly place like this."

"I wonder why he's here then." Nami said.

"Does it matter?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah because he's not chasing us or anything, isn't that odd. Don't you think so Luffy, Luffy?" Usopp asked noticing the intense way Luffy looked over at Crocodile. Usopp waved his hand in front of Luffy's face, but Luffy's expression didn't change.

"That's a good thing. We don't have to worry about anything." Chopper said.

Sanji nodded, "That's true, but we do have to worry about the quality of this food."

Zoro shook his head, "Can't relax can you?"

"Not around you, I can't marimo." Sanji said.

"Keep talking number seven." Zoro said taking a sip from his bottle of sake.

Sanji's eyebrows twitched, "What's that?"

"You heard me." Zoro said standing up. Sanji joined him when Nami's fist stopped them.

"Shut up and sit down you two. It's a good thing that we can even eat here and…wait a minute Luffy where are you going?" Nami asked.

Luffy walked over to Crocodile with a frown on his face. Luffy turned him around, silencing Crocodile's surprise with a kiss. Crocodile blinked before kissing him back. After a few seconds, Luffy pulled away with a smile, "I thought you were ignoring me."

Crocodile smirked, "No one can ignore you strawhat."

The crew sat in shock as Robin giggled, "That was unexpected."

Nami nodded, "Tell me about it."

* * *

Wasn't that cute ^^. I like writing these two so much. If you have any prompts or something you want to see drop me a line. I'm hoping to write more of them in the future. Until next time everyone bye bye. ^^


	3. Small omake 2: Pictures

Hello everyone it's been awhile since I updated, but I have not forgotten about this couple. I love them so much. I was kind of torn between posting it in _Drabbles of a Swordsman_, but decided to post to _Caught in the Act_. It's been awhile since an update anyway. ^^

Let's begin

One Piece

Caught in the Act

Small omake 2: Pictures

Zoro walked in the gallery he noticed Sanji with the same confused look on his face.

"Do you know why Crocodile asked to talk to us in here?" Zoro asked taking a seat next to him.

Sanji shrugged, "I don't know, but he said he had something to show us." He lit a cigarette sitting back in his chair.

"Well, whatever it is he better hurry up and tell us. He took me away from a very good nap for this." Zoro said.

Sanji scoffed, "Can't you stay awake for more than three seconds."

"If I have something to do I can." Zoro said smirking at Sanji.

Sanji frowned a light flush forming on his face, "Shut it Marimo."

Crocodile's footsteps stopped the impending fight. He took a seat across from them lighting up a cigar.

"So what is it?" Zoro asked.

Crocodile smirked, "I was looking for some matches one day when I found this in the drawer." He pulled an envelope out of his coat pushing it towards Sanji and Zoro. They eyed him curiously before peeking inside. Sanji's eyes widened as Zoro glared. He turned to Sanji, "I thought you hid these pictures!"

"I thought you did asshole!" Sanji retorted.

Crocodile's smirk widened, "I take it this was a very _private_ moment in Chopper's sickbay. I wonder if anyone knows about the nurse's outfit…"

Sanji glared, "You wouldn't,"

"I won't, on one condition." Crocodile said.

"What is it?" Zoro asked.

Crocodile leaned back, "You give me a break and I'll forget these pictures."

Zoro sighed, but nodded. "Fine, but remember I won't hesitate if you hurt Luffy."

"Me either," Sanji said.

Crocodile smirked, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

I think it was funny and pretty cute. I like showing how Crocodile tries to bond with the Strawhats for Luffy. It's fun ^^ I have a whole Christmas story finished, but I wonder if I should post it now or later since it's not the holiday season anymore. I'll still think about it. Until next time see ya ^^.


End file.
